Secret Santa pour Inrainbowz - La Famille du Docteur
by titepuce5929
Summary: La légende parlait d'une lampe magique capable d'exaucer les vœux de son propriétaire. Après avoir voyagé seule de son côté pendant plusieurs années, Jenny voulait plus que tout revoir son père et lui raconter ses aventures.


**Jingle :** Ce OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une activité du Fof (forum francophone), sur la base du Secret Santa. Pour plus d'infos, n'hésitez pas à me demander ou à aller voir directement le forum. On s'amuse bien là-bas !

 **Disclaimer :** Doctor Who est une épopée qui a commencé bien avant ma naissance, autant dire que je ne possède rien. En ce qui concerne ce OS, il faut surtout remercier Russell T Davies et Steven Moffat.

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette série que j'adore. C'était à la fois difficile et stimulant. J'ai eu d'autres idées que je n'arrivais pas à mener à terme, mais je suis bien contente d'y être finalement parvenue. Décidément, les Secret Santa sont de véritables défis à chaque fois et je m'étonne toujours de parvenir à sortir de ma zone de confort. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu écrire sur autre chose qu'Harry Potter pour une fois et d'avoir pu faire revivre un peu Jenny, un personnage que j'adore :)_

 _En bref, Joyeux Noël Inrainbowz ! Et merci de m'avoir donné l'opportunité d'écrire ce OS qui, je l'espère, te plaira :)_

 **La Famille du Docteur – Secret Santa pour Inrainbowz**

Jenny était accoudée au comptoir du bar, observant du coin de l'oeil la partie de bras de fer qui se jouait un peu plus loin en faisant tourner le reste de sa boisson au fond de son verre. Son vaisseau était resté en pilote automatique, au cas où tout ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. La lune de Ratash n'était pas l'endroit le mieux famé du système, étant le lieu désigné du rassemblement de toutes les crapules possibles et imaginables des trois planètes habitables des alentours. Ratash elle-même était une planète magnifique mais ennuyeuse à souhait selon les critères de Jenny. Elle avait néanmoins eu raison de s'y arrêter pour faire la maintenance de son vaisseau car elle avait entendu une histoire qui l'avait plus qu'intéressée et poussée à rejoindre la lune de la planète à la recherche d'un informateur de première main.

« Il paraît que tu me cherches, ma jolie, » lui lança-t-on dans son dos en langage impérial.

Jenny se détourna du match qu'elle observait pour faire face à un Dremora, un alien à l'allure humaine si on faisait abstraction des cornes, des griffes et de la peau rouge et noire. Jenny avait déjà vu bien plus bizarre, les Haths en premier lieu.

« Hermaeus, je suppose ? Je m'appelle Jenny. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des informations sur le lieu où je pourrais trouver une lampe qui exauce les vœux.

\- C'est un objet qui devient en vogue ces temps-ci, tu n'es pas la première à venir me voir à ce sujet. J'ai effectivement une carte menant à la Caverne des Merveilles. Mais qu'est-ce que tu en ferais de la Lampe de Shéhérazade ?

\- Mes motivations ne regardent que moi, non ?

\- Comme tu veux, petite, mais ce ne sera pas donné, surtout avec le niveau de demande actuel. »

Jenny s'en était doutée, mais il ne lui restait plus rien depuis la maintenance de son vaisseau spatial. Elle n'était pas non plus prête à débourser des milles et des cents pour une information probablement fausse : on pouvait certes tout trouver sur la lune de Ratash, mais en particulier des escrocs.

« J'ai une meilleure idée, opposa-t-elle donc. Faisons une partie de bras de fer. Si je gagne, tu me donnes la carte, si je perds, mon vaisseau est à toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je ne risque pas grand-chose, rit Hermaeus en jaugeant la silhouette frêle de la jeune fille. Mais je n'ai pas vu ton vaisseau, tu pourrais être en train de m'embobiner. »

Jenny ne s'était pas attendue à tomber sur un tel négociateur. Mais si c'était du sonnant et trébuchant que voulait le Dremora, elle avait ce qu'il fallait sur elle.

« Alors je te propose ceci, » déclara-t-elle en sortant une souris à ressort d'une poche intérieur de sa veste d'aviatrice.

C'était suffisamment inattendu pour intriguer son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un outil utile pour les cas d'urgence. Détection de piège, neutralisation de l'ennemi, il a de nombreuses qualités qui m'ont été démontrées lors de la guerre de Messaline. C'était l'arme de celui qui est parvenu à contrôler le conflit. »

Hermaeus semblait douter. La souris grise ne payait pas de mine, mais il percevait la vérité dans la voix de Jenny.

« Et comme tu l'as dit, tu ne prends pas un gros risque, » lui rappela-t-elle, achevant de le décider.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et furent vite entourés par des parieurs, amateurs de ce genre de match. Jenny posa la souris à ressort à côté d'elle et Hermaeus sortit un morceau de papier plié en deux. Les spectateurs furent déçus, le jeu s'acheva bien vite. Le Dremora avait peut-être l'air costaud, mais il n'était pas aussi entraîné que Jenny à la fois au bras de fer ou physiquement en général. La fille du Docteur ramassa son pactole avec un sourire, mais son adversaire ne la laissa pas faire, ayant, à juste titre, l'impression d'avoir été roulé. Il épingla la carte sur la table en y plantant ses griffes.

« Tu as triché !, l'accusa-t-il. Je ne peux pas avoir perdu contre toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton verre, là ?

\- Dans celui-ci ? »

Jenny leva son verre et ce qui restait de jus de fruit dedans. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, elle projeta le liquide à la figure d'Hermaeus. Il porta aussitôt ses mains à son visage, libérant la carte que la jeune fille s'empressa de saisir avant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. L'attaque du Dremora était parvenue à déclencher une bagarre dans le bar entre ceux qui avaient parié sur l'un ou l'autre des adversaires, ce qui avait permis de couvrir la fuite de la Seigneur du Temps. Cette dernière appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet émetteur et se téléporta dans son vaisseau spatial qui démarra aussitôt.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, lui demanda la voix robotisée du pilote automatique, un genre d'intelligence artificiel. Vous êtes sortie en courrant du bar.

\- Tu sais bien comme j'adore courir, plaisanta-t-elle. Nous avons une nouvelle destination, en avant ! »

Jenny s'installa au poste de commande, mit l'hyperdrive en route et entra les coordonnées gribouillées au dessus du plan très sommaire d'Hermaeus, comme s'il l'avait fait de tête. Tout au long du trajet, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'excitation monter au fur et à mesure. Elle allait enfin revoir son père ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Elle avait vécu tellement d'aventures depuis qu'elle avait quitté Messaline. Elle avait vu tant de nouveaux mondes, comme le lui avait promis Donna, avait voyagé dans deux galaxies, avait sauvé des planètes et secouru des civilisations (souvent in extremis, mais c'était plus amusant de cette façon). Elle avait rencontré de nombreuses créatures et aliens de toutes sortes, pacifiques comme les Ood ou belliqueux. Et surtout, elle était restée à chaque fois fidèle à ses principes et à ceux de son père. Jenny n'avait jamais plus envisagé l'idée de tuer qui que ce soit et s'efforçait de blesser les autres le moins possible. Mais elle aimait l'action depuis sa « naissance » et ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Vivre ces aventures avait été incroyable, mais les partager avec son père, les lui raconter pour qu'il comprenne à quel point ils étaient semblables et qu'elle n'était pas qu'un écho lui tenait à cœur plus que tout. La dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite était qu'elle allait être formidable, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il avait vu juste. Mais si retrouver un voyageur galactique pouvait s'avérer compliqué, mais faisable en sachant où chercher ses informations, remettre la main sur un voyageur galactique _et_ temporel était une autre paire de manche. Cependant, si Jenny avait bien appris une chose avec les courts moments partagés avec son père, c'était que rien n'était impossible. D'après d'anciennes légendes, il existait une lampe magique, contenant un génie capable de réaliser les vœux. En découvrant sur Ratash que la fameuse Lampe de Shéhérazade existait toujours, Jenny s'était aussitôt précipitée sur la première piste concrète pour la retrouver.

Après quelques heures de voyage, un voyant du tableau de bord se mit à clignoter et la voix du pilote automatique lança un « Vous êtes arrivée » à Jenny. Cette dernière mit son vaisseau en orbite autour de la petite planète et attendit d'en avoir fait le tour complet pour avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble. D'immenses docks d'arrimage étaient installés à l'un des pôles et plusieurs énormes portiques permettaient l'accès au reste de la planète. Celle-ci était essentiellement sableuse, parfaitement déserte selon les scans effectués à sa surface, et en ruine si ce n'était quelques monuments remarquables tenant encore debout et notamment un immense palais situé à l'opposé des docks.

Jenny observa la carte d'Hermaeus pour essayer d'y retrouver les bâtiments observables. Elle repéra en quelques minutes la Caverne aux Merveilles et se téléporta à l'entrée. Un large escalier s'enfonçait dans le sol et conduisait à une sorte d'anti-chambre. Les seules issues étaient constituées de tunnels obscurs partant en directions opposés. La jeune exploratrice sortit une lampe de poche et examina les deux passages. L'un d'eux semblait s'être effondré un peu plus loin, il n'y avait plus de doute sur la direction à prendre.

Jenny se retrouva très vite dans une vaste salle pleine de trésors. Elle se demanda un moment comment Hermaeus avait pu finir sur la lune de Ratash avec une carte menant à de telles richesses, mais après les avoir examinées de plus près, la Seigneur du Temps se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'or n'était qu'un alliage de très peu de valeur. Cela présageait mal de la suite. Sans perdre espoir, Jenny s'avança davantage dans la salle à la recherche de la Lampe de Shéhérazade. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps car cette dernière était posée bien en évidence au sommet d'une volée de marches, en plein milieu de la Caverne.

Jenny grimpa aussitôt la chercher, ses deux cœurs battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle se saisit de la lampe et attendit quelques secondes, comme pour voir si cela allait déclencher quelque chose. Tout resta calme et Jenny laissa donc échapper un soupire de soulagement. Elle se concentra sur sa conquête, s'étonnant de son aspect. Ca ressemblait plus à une théière qu'à une lampe, mais c'était après tout un objet ancien et pour avoir été ainsi mis en évidence, c'était forcément qu'il était important voire magique. Il suffisait de le frotter pour s'en assurer, mais Jenny n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de son geste qu'elle sentit quelque chose s'appuyer sur sa tête.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu me remettes cette lampe. »

C'était tout à fait le genre de situation dans laquelle elle laissait parler ses réflexes de guerrière. Elle se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, envoyant voler l'arme braquée sur elle d'un coup de l'avant-bras, et propulsa son adversaire en bas des marches avec un coup de pied dans le sternum. La femme qui tentait de lui voler sa découverte, probablement la concurrence qu'avait mentionné Hermaeus, fut surprise, mais pas suffisamment pour manquer de réagir. Le souffle coupé par le coup, elle était tout de même parvenue à attraper le pied de Jenny pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute.

Elles roulèrent toutes les deux à bas des escaliers, la lampe se perdant près d'une pile de faux bijoux et pièces d'or. Jenny se remit sur pied d'un bond, en position de combat, bien campée sur ses jambes et les poings levés. Son adversaire semblait péniblement retrouver son souffle et lui jeta un regard furieux, rapidement suivit d'un couteau de lancer. La guerrière de Messaline esquiva aisément et se mit à reculer progressivement vers la pile de trésors.

« Attendez ! »

Jenny n'écouta pas et se précipita sur la lampe, repérée du coin de l'œil au bas de la pile, pour la frotter. Les parois dorées se strièrent momentanément de bleu et de fausses pièces d'or commencèrent à sortir de la lampe et à se répandre autour de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Son adversaire éclata de rires alors que Jenny sentait l'espoir de revoir son père s'effondrer.

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle serait fausse elle aussi, déclara d'un ton résolu l'autre femme en se relevant et en remettant ses cheveux frisés et ses habits en ordre. Je peux la voir ? »

Jenny lui tendit la lampe d'un air défait et regarda l'autre l'examiner.

« C'est un simple transmutateur, et de mauvaise fabrique en plus, qui décompose et recompose les pièces de cette salle. Les concepteurs ont dû supposer que le vœu de la majorité des gens était la richesse. Elle fait partie de l'attraction, mais ça ne coûtait rien de venir vérifier.

\- De l'attraction ?, demanda Jenny qui avait également perdu sa combativité. Qui êtes vous pour pouvoir dire cela ?

\- Je suis le professeur River Song, archéologue. Cette planète était autrefois un parc à thème mettant en scène les fameuses histoires terriennes des Milles et Une Nuits. Je vous trouve peu renseignée pour un pilleur de trésor. Vous saviez pourtant précisément ce que vous cherchiez. C'est Hermaeus qui vous a envoyé à ma poursuite ? Il n'a pas dû apprécier que je lui vole sa carte. Je vous la rends, ce n'était qu'un emprunt. »

River Song lui tendit un vieux prospectus publicitaire pour le parc à thème, avec un plan des principales attractions et les coordonnées de la planète. Le Dremora avait dû se souvenir de ces informations et les avait retranscrites sur la carte que possédait Jenny.

« Vous vous trompez, répondit cette dernière en dédaignant le prospectus. Je ne suis pas pilleur de trésors, et sûrement pas à la botte d'Hermaeus. Je m'appelle Jenny et je suis exploratrice.

\- Vous deviez tout de même beaucoup tenir à cette lampe pour m'envoyer ce coup de pied.

\- C'est la façon dont je réagis en général quand on me prend au dépourvu en me menaçant avec une arme pointée sur la tête. Et j'avais effectivement un souhait à réaliser en venant ici : retrouver mon père. »

L'archéologue sembla se radoucir avec ces explications qui l'aidaient à mieux cerner la personne à qui elle avait à faire.

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Etant donné votre détermination, vous parviendrez certainement à le retrouver même sans lampe magique, à moins qu'il soit dans un trou noir ou ait changé de dimension, ce qui n'arrive pas régulièrement au commun des mortels, tenta-t-elle de réconforter Jenny tout en se préparant à repartir. Comme la lampe est inutile, je vais la laisser ici. Bonne journée. »

River Song tourna le dos à la jeune fille pour repartir par l'entrée de la caverne, mais elle s'interrompit en entendant son cri étranglé. Effectivement, Jenny n'avait pas envisagé que son père puisse avoir disparu pour de bon et qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais le revoir. Il était un Seigneur du Temps, il était quasiment immortel, mais un trou noir ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de détail.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'inquiéta le professeur.

\- Mon père n'est pas le commun des mortels et c'est tout à fait le genre de situation dans laquelle il pourrait se trouver en ce moment. C'est un explorateur lui aussi.

\- Et votre mère ? »

La question de la famille semblait être un point assez sensible chez l'archéologue, qui semblait également s'en vouloir d'avoir gaffé dans ses encouragements.

« Je n'en ai pas, répondit Jenny. Mais la compagne de mon père aurait pu s'en approcher je suppose. Elle était très gentille avec moi, même quand mon père pensait que j'étais une anomalie qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

\- C'est dur à entendre. Vous êtes probablement mieux sans lui, trancha River.

\- C'est faux, protesta Jenny. Il a changé d'avis, je pense même qu'il était fier de moi. Il voulait m'emmener voyager avec lui et ses amies.

\- Pourquoi est-il partit sans vous dans ce cas ?

\- Je suis morte et il a cru que c'était définitif parce que je ne me suis pas régénérée assez vite. »

L'archéologue manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. C'était ce que ce genre de déclaration provoquait régulièrement chez ses interlocuteurs.

« Régénérée ? C'est bien ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Oui, et j'ai également deux cœurs. Mon père et moi sommes les derniers Seigneurs du Temps. C'est pourquoi s'il savait que je suis en vie, il viendrait me chercher. Je voulais lui envoyer un message avec la lampe, expliqua la jeune exploratrice avant d'ajouter devant l'air ahuri de son interlocutrice. Vous allez bien ?

\- J'ai un peu de mal à vous croire. Comment s'appelle votre père ?

\- Il se fait appeler Docteur.

\- C'est impossible !, déclara River d'un ton catégorique. Il ne peut pas avoir de fille vivante. Il est le dernier des Seigneur du Temps et pour obtenir un pouvoir de régénération, il aurait fallut… Mais deux cœurs ? »

Elle avait bien pâlit et s'était assise sur les marches de l'escalier de la caverne. Jenny soupira et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est pas impossible, seulement un peu improbable, récita-t-elle. J'ai été créée par progénération à partir d'un échantillon de tissus prélevé à mon père, mais je suis bien un Seigneur du Temps à part entière. J'en ai l'ADN. »

L'archéologue se mit à jurer.

« C'est bien le genre de chose qu'il se passe de me dire ! Une fille ! Mais attendez… vous m'avez dit qu'il vous pensait morte ? Ça peut expliquer l'omission. Il n'a jamais aimé parler de son ancienne famille. »

Jenny n'était pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'impliquait la réaction de l'autre femme, mais à l'entendre elle voyait un peu trop précisément qui était le Docteur. Avait-ce à voir avec son métier d'archéologue ? Ou peut-être que River avait été l'une de ses compagnes pour un temps, ou une ennemie.

« Vous le connaissez ?

\- Si je le connais ? Je suis sa femme ! »

Ce fut au tour de Jenny d'être surprise.

« Mais vous avez dit vous-même qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre Seigneur du Temps, rappela-t-elle.

\- Oh, je suis humaine. Du moins, mes parents le sont. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à déterminer précisément ce que j'étais, mais humaine est le plus proche. C'est un peu comme pour vous : j'en ai l'ADN, mais avec quelques particularités de conception.

\- Et il ne voyage pas avec vous ?, demanda la Seigneur du Temps avec une pointe d'espoir renouvelé dans la voix.

\- Je préfère éviter. Ce ne serait bon ni pour nous, ni pour l'univers. Et le Tardis deviendrait peut-être jalouse au bout d'un temps.

\- Mais si vous êtes sa femme, vous devez avoir un moyen de le contacter, non ? »

River sourit à Jenny, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Remise de la surprise, se découvrir une belle-fille ne semblait pas la perturber plus que cela.

« Jenny, s'il y a bien une personne dans cet univers qui sache comment l'appeler, c'est bien moi. Ou ceux qui ont le numéro de téléphone du Tardis et un forfait universel, au sens littéral du terme, mais leur manière de faire est moins spectaculaire et donc moins amusante.

\- Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles récemment ? Il va bien ?

\- Dans notre situation, le mot récent est assez paradoxal. Je rencontre le Docteur dans le désordre. Mais je peux te dire, je peux te tutoyer maintenant je pense, qu'il allait bien chaque fois que nous nous sommes séparés. A quelle incarnation en était-il quand vous l'avez rencontré ? »

River sortit de sa veste un petit porte-photos rassemblant une dizaine d'hommes différents. Jenny reconnut immédiatement son père sur l'avant-dernière. Elle la pointa du doigt et ne put retenir un sourire nostalgique.

« C'est bien lui. Qui sont les autres ?

\- Le Docteur. Ses autres visages, précisa-t-elle devant l'air confus de la plus jeune. Tu n'as pas changé de visage quand tu t'es régénérée ? »

L'exploratrice secoua la tête, avant de montrer la dernière photo.

« C'est son nouveau visage alors ? Il est mort avant que je ne le retrouve. »

River posa un regard compatissant sur elle.

« Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'a oubliée. Il est simplement un peu différent. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup rencontré sa dixième incarnation, mais je sais où trouver la onzième si cela t'intéresse. »

Jenny n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps et sauta sur l'opportunité. Son vœu était finalement exhaussé, sa poursuite de la lampe magique n'avait pas été si vaine. River la conduisit jusqu'à une grande boîte bleue qu'elle se souvenait avoir déjà vu quand elle avait mené son premier combat, juste après avoir rencontré son père.

« C'est le vaisseau de mon père !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Effectivement, bienvenue à bord du Tardis. Je l'ai empruntée au Docteur pendant qu'il était occupé à autre chose. »

Jenny se précipita à l'intérieur sous le sourire bienveillant de sa belle-mère et détailla attentivement tout ce qu'elle y voyait, s'intéressant particulièrement à la console centrale.

« Tiens, tu n'es pas étonnée de la taille de l'intérieur ?

\- Oh non, j'ai déjà vu des objets choranaptyxiques, qui s'adaptaient à l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ce doit être le cas du Tardis.

\- On va dire ça, ça prendrait trop de temps d'entrer dans les détails, répondit River en actionnant plusieurs leviers et en pianotant sur un clavier.

\- On a tout le temps du voyage, rétorqua Jenny.

\- Mais nous sommes déjà arrivées. Je resserre le frein à main, voilà, et on peut sortir !

\- Déjà ?

\- Bienvenue au vingt-et-unième siècle, sur Terre.

\- C'est la première fois que je visite une planète qui a disparue. »

L'exploratrice sortit avec excitation du Tardis et s'arrêta pour contempler la neige qui leur tombait dessus. Avec les lumières décorant les charmantes petites maisons environnantes, elle assistait à un beau spectacle d'accueil. Elle venait de réaliser son premier voyage temporel. Ca avait si rapide, mais marcher sur un sol qui avait explosé sous l'expansion du soleil il y a des millions d'années à son époque était vraiment étrange. Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait le voyage.

« Où est mon père ?, » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers River.

Elle lui pointa une maison au bout de la rue et Jenny jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre éclairée d'une salle à manger. L'homme de la photo, son père sous une autre apparence, racontait quelque chose à grand renfort de gestes aux deux autres convives : une jeune femme rousse qui n'avait rien à voir avec Donna et un homme blond qui avait un peu une tête de chien battu. Soudain, le Docteur monta sur sa chaise pour mimer quelque chose, mis le pied sur la table comme pour prendre son élan, avant de se faire rabrouer par la rouquine. En se réinstallant, son regard passa sur la fenêtre et il dut apercevoir ses observateurs car il se releva brusquement. Son amie tenta de le refaire s'asseoir, mais il lui pointa la fenêtre. Jenny s'écarta.

« Nous devrions peut-être repartir, dit-elle à River.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui as même pas parlé et tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autres occasions. »

La jeune Seigneur du Temps n'eut pas le loisir de protester car la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et le Docteur sortit dehors, ses amis sur les talons, l'un d'eux portant un balai-serpillière. Jenny eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un buisson.

« Salut, mon cœur, » annonça River avec un sourire.

L'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement.

« River, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda le Docteur qui, bien que légèrement méfiant, semblait ravi de la voir.

\- Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais dire bonjour. Maman, papa, » salua-t-elle à nouveau.

La rouquine et le blondinet firent leur plus beau sourire à l'archéologue.

« Un Noël en famille, je n'aurait pu rêver mieux, » déclara la mère de River.

Jenny était surprise par l'apparence des parents de sa nouvelle amie. Ils étaient si jeunes, ils devaient être à peine plus âgés qu'elle même. Mais c'est le genre de chose qui devait arriver aux voyageurs temporels. Peut-être que River n'était pas encore né à cette époque, car la Messalienne n'avait vu aucune petite fille par la fenêtre.

« A propos de famille, se lança River, j'ai une surprise pour toi, mon cœur. »

Le regard du Docteur se voila légèrement. River avait eu raison quand elle avait dit à Jenny que ce sujet était sensible pour lui. L'archéologue se tourna vers Jenny, toujours accroupie derrière son buisson.

« Il est temps, il ne va pas te manger. »

La fille du Docteur avait été conçue pour faire face à la mort sans broncher, mais revoir son père, si différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé pendant des années la tétanisait. Poussé par la curiosité, le Docteur s'approcha de lui-même, contournant le buisson pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Il se figea dès qu'il la reconnut. Mais l'important pour Jenny était qu'il se souvenait bel et bien d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, » demanda la mère de River en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de mieux voir.

L'exploratrice se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette, sourit timidement à son père et le salua à l'image de son amie :

« Salut, papa.

\- Jenny… Comment est-ce possible ? Tu étais morte, souffla-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Tu te souviens ? Deux cœurs. Je suis une Seigneur du Temps, je me suis régénérée, » expliqua Jenny en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Le Docteur se tourna vers River, comme pour obtenir une confirmation.

« Où l'as-tu trouvée ? Comment tu l'as ramenée ici ?, l'interrogea-t-il.

\- J'ai mes petits secrets, répondit énigmatiquement l'interrogée. Mais je pense qu'elle a beaucoup de choses bien plus intéressantes à te raconter. Crois simplement un peu en la magie de Noël pour une fois. »

Comprenant que son père n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu, Jenny ressortit de sa poche sa souris à ressort.

« Tu t'en souviens ?, » demanda-t-elle au Docteur avec les dernières bribes d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

Le Seigneur du Temps pris précautionneusement la souris dans sa main pour l'observer.

« Il n'y a que Donna et Jenny qui m'ont vu en utiliser une sur Messaline.

\- Et je les ai utilisées sur d'autres mondes bien souvent pour éviter la violence, parce que tu m'as dit ce jour là qu'on avait toujours le choix. »

Le Docteur leva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur sa fille et Jenny compris que ses dernières méfiances avaient disparu. Il la croyait, il la reconnaissait et l'acceptait. Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui en se mettant à rire de bonheur. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant, elle n'était plus seule. Son vœu avait été exhaussé.

« River ?, intervint la mère de l'intéressée. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis grand-mère à moins de trente ans ? »

* * *

 _J'aurais aimé pouvoir développer tellement plus, mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu le temps. J'aurai voulu détailler un peu plus les retrouvailles, faire intervenir plus Amy et Rory, parler plus de Donna, pour que River découvre qui elle est et ce qui lui est arrivé avant de partir pour la Bibliothèque. Je voulais aussi ajouter une scène à la fin où le Docteur modifie le bracelet émetteur de Jenny avant qu'elle ne reparte pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser pour s'appeler et qu'il puisse veiller sur elle de loin, car maintenant qu'elle vit ses propres aventures, elle n'a plus besoin de voyager avec lui, même si je les verrai bien vivre une ou deux aventures supplémentaires ensemble._

 _Inrainbowz, j'espère que ce OS t'a plu et bonne année par avance !_


End file.
